One of These Days
by Otomefeels
Summary: I wanted to take the whole 'childhood friend' thing to a new level and all of this happened. Plus Kaiji needed some love so I hope you enjoy what I've been working on for a while now.
1. Chapter 1

The usually crowded mall had been somewhat emptied out as the evening and therefore closing time was approaching. People were still scattered on the different floors but it was remarkably fewer than it had been mere hours ago.

I let out a soft breath once the elevator was in sight and I relaxed the grip I had on my bag. It I had been a long day and I was just thinking about getting home at this point. I smiled at my own luck as I pressed the button and the doors opened almost instantly. I moved inside and pressed the button with the number 1 on it. The doors closed after a few seconds and then the elevator started descending but stopped at the next floor. Naturally, my eyes moved to the door to see who would get on and join me in the silence. The first thing I saw was a pair of dark eyes that pierced mine the same second the doors parted. My heart skipped a beat as I couldn't help but notice that they seemed oddly familiar. When the doors were fully opened, the oddly familiarity about the stranger intensified. A tall, young man, probably around my age, stood and was looking at me like I was looking at him. His hair was pitch black, matching his dark grey eyes and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt.

We both looked down as we realized how we were both staring at the other. He stepped inside and the silence quickly turned somewhat awkward. I concentrated on the floor and the doors started closing again, leaving just the two of us in the elevator. As it started descending again, I was praying for it to be quick and not stop at any of the other floors, just so I could escape this silence. It didn't take many seconds before I learned that my prayers wouldn't be answered.

The elevator came to a sudden stop and trembled while creaking. I let out a surprised sound and lost my balance, falling just as the lights went out as well. There was a soft thud as I fell down on my back and my head bumped against the floor.

''Hey! Are you alright?'' The man asked concerned somewhere in the darkness.

I opened my eyes again and cursed because of the slight throbbing in my head now and that it was pitch black in the elevator. I could hear him move the few steps to me and a hand found my shoulder in the darkness. He helped me sit up while I let out a soft groan and just then, the lights flickered. It was the reserve lights that came on, shedding a dim light and pushing the darkness away. It then became very obvious how close we actually were in the elevator. My eyes moved up as the light appeared and he was right there. For a second, all I could do was simply to stare at him. I swallowed thickly and was about to force myself to look away when he suddenly spoke.

''Do I know you from somewhere?'' His question left us to simply stare at each other again.

''We're sorry about the malfunction. Our technicians are currently working on the problem.''

A voice sounded from the speaker and we both looked at it. Without hesitation, he quickly got up and pressed the talk button on the panel. ''Hey, how long is this going to take?''

''This is the first time we've had this problem, so I can't tell you, sir. I'm terribly sorry.''

''Great…'' He muttered and ran a hand through his spiky hair before looking back at me. ''Sorry… Here, give me your hand.'' He reached his hand out to me and I looked up at him. There it was again, that feeling of familiarity. For a second, he frowned slightly as I didn't take his hand and that expression was all I needed.

''You're Kaiji…'' I breathed but then broke into a smile and finally took his hand. ''You're Kaiji Akizuki, aren't you?''

His hand pulled me back up in my feet while he looked at me with a screwed up and surprised expression. ''Do I know you?''

''Oh come on. I know your strongest side was always the physical part but you should be able to use your brain a little here.'' I grinned and poked him just between the eyebrows, like I used to do when we were kids. He blinked a couple of times before seeming to remember who I was and a smile appeared on his face. The same instant, the lights turned back on.

''I'm sorry for the wait but we've got it back up and running now!'' The voice from the speaker was back but no one of us really paid much attention to it.

''You've got to be kidding me…Lena! When did you come back?'' He asked with a smile and the elevator started moving again.

''Three weeks ago.'' I smiled and stroked a few loose curls behind my ear. ''I had never imagined I would run in to you here, of all places!'' My heart was racing almost painfully. There he was, the man that had been my life ten years ago and I was starting to feel like a goofy teenager again. I felt about ridicules about it, it was ten years ago after all, so why was he still affecting me like this?

The elevator dinged as we reached the floor we had to get off on and we both noticed how we were still holding the other's hand like a handshake that had never stopped. We both mumbled sorry while pulling away with an awkward smile and then proceeded to get out of the elevator.

''I can't believe I didn't recognize you.'' He hummed mostly to himself as we walked out and his expression had turned a bit solemn when I looked back up at him. ''Are you back for good now?'' His grey eyes met mine again and it seemed to brighten his expression a bit.

''I came back because my grandmother left me her bookstore, so I've moved into the apartment above it.''

''So that's a yes then?'' He smiled again once I nodded. God, how I loved that smile. ''If you have time, we could catch up over a beer or something?''

''Yeah, that would be great.'' I smiled back, definitively still feeling like a teenager again. I wanted to shake myself. ''We should exchange phone numbers.'' I spoke while finding my phone from my pocket.

''Ah, yes, of course.'' He mumbled and began feeling his pockets for his phone. A slight frown appeared on his face as the search seemed to be in vain.

''Kaiji, check the pocket on your sweatshirt.'' I watched as his cheeks seemed to redden just a tiny bit before he checked the pocket.

In some way, he didn't seem that much different since the last time I saw him. The broad shoulders and wide chest had only gotten more defined, his facial featured had become more mature and he had also gained some height over the years. Even so, the expressions he wore were identical and the way he smiled hadn't changed either. The years had done him well, without a doubt, but I was beginning to wonder why I hadn't recognized him earlier.

''There.'' He hummed relieved as he found his phone and I couldn't keep a small chuckle back, especially not when he then frowned at me afterwards. We exchanged numbers before the mall announcer reminded everyone that they were closing soon over the speakers.

''I should…''

''Yeah…''

''I'll text you later.'' He smiled softly and I gave him a slight nod while smiling back.

It was then we stood in the odd situation of decided how to say goodbye. We knew each other well enough to hug but then again, it had been so long since we last had seen the other that it would just be awkward. After a silent minute, we both seemed to settle on just waiving while saying goodbye. We both turned around and started walking. The smile on my lips wouldn't leave as I walked, not even as I looked over my shoulder to just catch a glimpse of him before he would be out of sight. For some reason, I was already feeling anxious about the upcoming text from him.

It didn't get better once I got home to my apartment. I turned on the light before putting my bag down on the kitchen table. It was still a bit weird to live here. I knew the place as somewhat dark and having the usual smell that always reminded me of my grandmother, but that was long gone. With the help of some paint and cleaning, the atmosphere had completely changed in here. When you stepped inside, you would be standing in one big room that had a rectangular shape, where the kitchen, dining area and living room were. The kitchen was along the wall next to the door and then came the dining table with six chairs and then the black leather couch. Across from the couch was the TV, mounted on the wall, and next to that was the doorway to a room. In total, there were three rooms and one bathroom. It was way too much space for me and therefore one of the rooms had been made into a guestroom, which was located next to the office, which was next to the TV. On the opposite side of the apartment were my bedroom and the bathroom next to it. Once again, I couldn't really complain about the space as the bedroom was a rather normal size and the little furniture I had filled it out nicely.

Everything was mostly white or black and only a few decorate things actually had color. I was horrible at interior design so I was still grateful that my mom had taken it upon herself to decorate and decide where everything should be. It had turned out rather nice, considering most of these things had been acquired while I was a student and therefore not the most expensive things at all.

I picked my phone from the back and put it down on the sofa table. With a strange feeling in my chest, I watched it while spacing out as I let my thoughts process what had happened today. I had run into Kaiji. _That_ Kaiji. It was like reopening a book that was filled with so many good but also sad memories, all carved into my mind like it was letters on a stone. I could still remember everything like it was yesterday. It didn't feel like ten years had passed at all.

Still starring at the phone, I crossed my arms over my chest just as it vibrated against the wooden table, intensifying the sound and effectively startling me. I let out a small huff and went to pick up the phone. My pulse quickened slightly from anticipation once my hand closed around the phone and I let a finger press the button. The screen lit up and my eyes settled on the name on the screen.

''Mom…'' I sighed and my fanatic pulse slowed down. I let myself fall down on the couch while reading the message and answering it quickly. I put the phone back on the table while staying down on the couch and simply starred at the ceiling.

_''No, you can't leave! What am I supposed to do without you? What about us?'' _

I abruptly sat up and shook my head to forget the unpleasant memories that came creeping from the dark corners of my mind. It was hopeless; I had to do something different to keep my mind of those memories. I pushed myself off the couch and wandered to the kitchen. I wasn't that hungry but preparing food would usually keep me distracted and I was hoping that would be the case today as well.

In reality, nothing helped. I hadn't eaten much and nothing could really occupy me enough. I tried reading but when I found myself reading the same line over and over, I gave up on that as well. I shouldn't be able to react like that just because of an old boyfriend but then again, it felt like such an understatement to call him that. Childhood friends turned into boyfriend and girlfriend at some point, it was difficult to be precise about when because it had just been so natural. There wasn't a person in this world that had known me better than him and somehow, it felt like he still did. We had been each other's first, the most trusted and loyal friends but everything had abruptly ended when my parents decided to move to England. And that was it; the high school sweethearts drifted apart because of distance, time zones and how emotionally hard is was to accept the truth when you could be somewhat in touch with them.

I put the book back down on the table with a sigh and eyed the phone while getting up from the couch. I scoffed faintly, still nothing. My eyes checked the time instead.

''Might as well get ready for bed…'' I mumbled to myself and moved to the bathroom, leaving my phone on the table. I began to undress after turning on the shower so the water could get warm in the meantime.

During the ten years that had passed, I had been in other stable relationships but no matter what, it had never really been the same. I knew you couldn't replace people, let alone someone as important as he was to me, but not one of them could measure up to him.

Jealousy struck me just as I stepped inside the shower and the water ran down my body. How many had he been with since I had left and how long did it take him to move on? I took a sharp breath, nonsense, he wasn't like that. I ducked my head under the water beam and let it wash the unpleasant thoughts and the frown on my face away. Besides, that was all in the past, we were in the past, and that was all there was to it. For some reason, it still made me a bit sad.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself with a clouded mind. My curiosity got the best of me and the first thing I did was to return to my phone. Unlike last time, I stayed calm as I checked but that only lasted until I saw the message icon with his name on it. I broke into a smile and began to read what seemed like a carefully written message. Maybe I wasn't the only one who was thinking so much about this after all. I typed my reply while moving to my bedroom and sent it shortly after. As I started to get dressed to go to bed, his reply came and we quickly settled on a date to meet up and have a beer. Throughout this, the smile on my lips had never faded and even after I had read the last message from him and tried to sleep, it was still there.

Four days later, I was on my way to the bar we had agreed to meet at. It was a lazy, summer Friday and late in the afternoon. I had spent way too much time on deciding what to wear and had finally given somewhat up, going with a nice but still casual summer dress in dark green and a pair of black sandals. I had left my hair down for once and the windless evening seemed to applaud that decision.

The walk there was rather short and I knew I was early once I got there and headed inside. People had already begun to gather and a nice atmosphere was present because of it being a Friday. Everyone was excited for the weekend. I choose a table in the back but you could still see and be seen from the door. The noise wasn't quite as loud there and it seemed a bit more private compared to the rest of the tables. I let out a small sigh as I sat down and found my phone from my bag to check the time.

It was safe to say that it had been a while since I had been this nervous.

I heard the door open on my gaze moved to see who it was. A group of young men entered the bar, all seeming to be in good spirits. My eyes met the brunet who was walking in front of the group but I quickly averted my eyes back down to my hands. Kaiji wouldn't enter with a group so it was safe to assume that he wasn't with them.

''Hey, Lena…''

Or so I thought.

My glance moved from my phone to the voice I easily recognized and met a pair of dark grey eyes. I would have smiled but the slightly solemn expression he wore kept it at bay. I quickly realized why.

''Oh, she's your date? Nice going!'' A short brunet stood next to Kaiji and gave him a short pat on the back before sitting down at the table.

''I told you it's not a date!'' Kaiji groaned before sitting down next to the brunet and across from me. ''I'm sorry. These idiots were going out as well and they don't understand what no means.'' He let out a small sigh while he looked at me.

''That's not a way to talk about your coworkers.'' The brunet I had locked eyes with earlier spoke while taking the seat next to me. ''And if she's not a date, then what is she?'' He asked while moving his eyes from Kaiji to me and began to study me.

''I'm… we're just friends.'' I smiled softly.

''You have a very pretty friend, Kaiji.'' Another brunet I hadn't noticed until now sat down on the other side to me. ''What's your name?'' He smiled gently.

''Wood… I'm Lena Wood.'' I smiled flustered while I felt blood rise to my cheeks.

''That's a nice name. I'm Mizuki Fujisaki.''

''I'm Sora Hirosue!'' The brunet next to Kaiji entered the conversation with his presentation and my glance automatically moved to him.

''And I'm Subaru Ichiyanagi.'' The brunet next to me spoke and I moved my glance once again. I met his piercing eyes once again and it quickly struck me how dominant he seemed to be.

''Nice to meet you all.'' I managed to smile and moved my eyes back to Kaiji. He mouthed the word 'sorry' and he almost looked like he was in pain. I let out a soft chuckle because of how he looked and it seemed to bring him a bit at ease again.

''Let's order!'' Sora exclaimed and almost jumped up from his seat to get the waitress' attention. It worked like a charm and soon everyone sat with a beer in their hand, leaving the table to break into small talk.

Even though I was sure that this would be a fun night; I was still disappointed that me Kaiji couldn't be alone. Not that our conversation would be that much different but it was the whole thought about it that made my heart flutter a bit.

The chatter was involving everyone until we all sat with our second beer and I could begin to feel the blood permanently rise to my cheeks. The noise in the bar had gradually intensified as everyone got more to drink and our table was definitively contributing to it. Sora was discussing something when Subaru turned and looked straight at me. I looked up at him while being in the middle of drinking and put my glass down when he smirked faintly.

''How do you two know each other?'' His voice was quiet and I quickly noticed that he was making sure that the others wouldn't overhear us.

''We grew up together.'' I answered while turning a bit so I could face him.

He had his elbow on the table se he could lean his chin against his hand. His eyes sharply studied my face while the smirk was still present on his lips. ''For how long?''

''Well, I moved with my parent's to England when we were fifteen. I haven't seen him since so it was quite surprising to run into him in an elevator.'' I laughed faintly as I remembered the odd meeting.

''You've known each other for quite a while then…'' He hummed and took a sip of his beer.

''Yeah, I guess we have.'' My eyes fell down on the table.

''Did you ever date?'' I slowly looked back up at him, expecting his expression to be different but it was the same as before.

''I…'' I started but had to swallow to get myself to continue with hesitation. ''Before I moved we were…'' I trailed off and watched as his smirk widened a bit.

''Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. I'm only asking because Kaiji once mentioned his first love, who was also his childhood friend, so I was simply looking for adding a face to that person.'' His smirk turned into a charming but slightly arrogant smile, as if he was used to women being mesmerized by it. ''But it looks like I just did that.'' He chuckled and reached for his beer to take another sip.

I stayed quiet while looking at him drinking his beer. Kaiji and Sora was getting loud about something but I couldn't make out the words. All I could focus on was what Subaru had just told me. Had Kaiji really mentioned me to his friends? I felt my heart flutter again but before I could space out completely, Subaru spoke to me again.

''You're as pretty as he said.''

I wasn't sure when he had done it but he was definitively sitting closer to me now. I looked back up at him again. A voice in my mind screamed at me to change the subject to prevent more questioning from him. I took a quick breath while taking a second to find a good subject. The voice subdued when I found one.

''Okay, I have a question. You're all pretty fancily dressed, what is your job exactly?''

Subaru's eyes moved from me to Kaiji with raised eyebrows. ''You haven't told her?''

''Told her what?'' Kaiji asked slightly confused and moved his glance from Subaru to me.

''What your job is.''

The whole table fell quiet until Sora decided to enlighten me.

''We're bodyguards.''

''What?'' I breathed and let my glance move to Kaiji. ''You're a bodyguard?''

''It's not a big deal. A job is a job.'' He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

''It is a big deal! You're willing to give up your life for someone else, how can that not be a big deal?''

''It's not. The people I protect are important so don't worry about it.'' He frowned slightly at me and I pressed my lips together in frustration.

I crossed my hands over my chest and began to pout instead.

''Oh come on, you're too old to pull that move on me.'' Kaiji sighed but a slight smile still appeared on his lips.

''Are you saying I've lost my charm?''

''Don't be an idiot.'' He smiled and leaned forwards so he could flick my forehead with a slight chuckle.

''Ow!'' I groaned ad continued to pout. ''You meanie.'' I tried to hold back laughter but I failed miserably and it quickly came bursting out. It ended with us both laughing like we did when we were teenagers.

''It's really easy to tell that you guys grew up together.'' Mizuki softly smiled from his seat while watching us.

I felt my cheeks redden a bit while I tried to stop myself from laughing. Once I had calmed down, we all returned to having one big conversation together for the rest of the evening. It lasted until Mizuki was the first one to notice the rest of us how late it had gotten and everyone agreed on calling it a night. After we had paid for our drinks and said our goodbyes outside, Kaiji turned to look at me.

''Let me walk you home.''

''It's fine. It's not that far-''

''It's two in the morning. I'm not letting you walk home on your own, end of discussion.'' He crossed his arms over his chest while looking at me and I knew he wouldn't budge now.

''Okay. Thank you.'' I let out a small huff and smiled.

He flashed me a pleased smile and then we started to walk. The air was still somewhat warm and a soft and pleasant silence shortly settled between us until Kaiji spoke.

''I'm sorry the idiots decided to join us. I told them to stay away but they never listen.'' Kaiji sighed and hung his head a bit while scratching his neck.

''It's alright. You have some nice friends.'' I smiled and looked up at him.

''You really haven't changed at all…'' He mumbled and our eyes met as his large hand ruffled my hair.

''Hey, hey! Don't ruin my hair, idiot.'' I laughed while trying to push his hand away.

''Don't call me an idiot, you klutz.''

''I'll call you whatever I want!'' I laughed and ran a few steps ahead of him. When I looked over my shoulder to flash him a grin, I was met by his kind eyes and gentle smile. My heart softly fluttered in my chest and I took a sharp breath. Then, in the same second, he started running and I let out a childish scream while laughing. We completely forgot about the people around us, surely sleeping, as we ran through the streets while yelling and acting as kids.

Honestly, the night couldn't have gone any better…


	2. Chapter 2

''No mom, it's not… Uh, no, listen, just restart the browser and see if that helps.'' I sighed and pressed my phone against my ear with my shoulder. My hands were busy with emptying my mailbox and I let out a small groan when I saw much there was in it. ''So it's working now? Yeah. Okay, okay… Yeah, love you too.'' I hummed and hang up with a small huff. The phone was put back in my pocket so I could move the handful of mail back up into my apartment.

''Ugh…'' I grumbled and let the pile fall down on my kitchen table. Most of it was just flyers and junk mail but a brown envelope caught my eye. It looked out of place and my fingers itched to get it open but I let my eyes wander over it first. There was no name, no address and no sender. I flipped the envelope a couple times before I opened it and emptied its content on the table. My eyebrows shot up when I spotted the USB stick and picked it up.

''This is weird…'' I mumbled and turned it around in my hand. I tilted my head and bit my lip softly as my curiosity started to claw away at me. ''Fuck it.'' I breathed and almost ran to my computer in excitement. I watched the screen come to life and plugged it in. It quickly popped up and I clicked my into the unnamed folder, finding only a document called 'names'. Without much hesitation, I double clicked it and waited for it to open. Once it did, confusion and disappointment was what I was greeted by.

A long list of names along with other information was divided into columns and my eyes quickly moved down the list. My eyes narrowed as I read the names but I didn't know any of them. The other information was age, location, money and position. When my eyes reached the end of the second page, I shook my head slightly as I still couldn't make sense of it. With a slight scoff, I removed the USB stick and put it down next to the laptop.

I couldn't help but frown at it in disappointment but my attention was quickly moved to my phone as it began to ring. My eyes flickered back to the USB before I got up and moved back to my phone. I picked up the phone before even looking at the screen.

''Hello?''

''That took you a while.''

I smiled when I recognized the voice. ''You can at least say hi.'' I turned around and leaned my back against the kitchen table.

''Yeah yeah, what are you doing right now?''

''Nothing.''

''Mind if I swing by?''

''With beer?''

He chuckled softly. ''Wouldn't show up without it.''

''Great. Hurry over here!'' I let my head fall backwards while I let out a small groan before laughing.

''Yeah yeah, calm down. I'll be there in five.''

''Great. I'll see you then.''

''Yeah, see ya'.''

I jumped up as soon as we had hung up and moved into my bedroom with a foolish grin on my face. I pulled of my top underway and threw it on the bed before digging into my closet to find something else. I ended up with a wine red blouse before closing the door and moving back to the main room. Within the next five minutes, I somehow managed to get the place look nice.

It had been a month since we had been at the bar and we had met up multiple times since but he had never been inside my apartment. I took a deep breath just as it knocked on my door. Despite that I was trying to stay calm, I could already feel my pulse quicken and the blood throbbing in my ears. Even so, I opened the door with a smile and was met by his usual grin.

He was wearing a black T-shirt with an unbuttoned, light grey shirt over it. A chain necklace disappeared behind the T-shirt and he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair was spiked as usual and in his hands were two six-packs.

''You brought two?'' I asked with a grin and moved so he could come inside.

''Wasn't it you that just told me off for not saying hi?'' He smirked at me and walked inside. After he put the beer down, he let his glance move around the room. I waited with anticipation for his reaction to show and he did not leave me disappointed. ''Huh, I'm so used to see this as something really dark and heavy but it looks really great now.'' He smiled at me and my heart fluttered.

''Yeah, it took some hard work.'' I grinned and flexed my arm muscles.

My efforts were rewarded by a flick to my forehead. ''Pfft, your mom probably did everything.''

''You ass.''

''I was right then.'' He chuckled and freed two of the beers from the packaging. ''Here.'' He handed me one before opening his and taking his first zip. I quickly followed suit. ''She did a great job.''

''I'll tell her that you like it.'' I smiled and put the rest of the beers in the fridge. I watched him kick of his shoes before proceeding further into the room and sat down on the couch. The fact that he was already leaning his back against the armrest and was practically sprawled out on the couch made me grin. I made my way to the couch, pushed his feet off it and sat down in the other end. ''Move, you fatty.'' I grinned at him and pushed his leg on the couch with him.

''Don't make me wrestle you off this couch, idiot.'' He pushed his foot back against mine and easily won.

I let out a groan but accepted the defeat. ''No fair. You're crazy at judo so of course you're going to win.''

''I would take you down even without the judo.''

''Yeah right. I used to kick your ass when we were young.''

''Lena, we were five!''

''But! I still kicked your ass back then!'' I laughed and took a sip of my beer.

The back and forth teasing continued as the number of beers decreased and it had gotten dark outside. It was nice seeing him like this and despite us being twenty-five, we acted as if we were ten years younger but whenever we needed to say something serious, it wasn't a problem to switch back to adults. It was what I needed, he was what I needed. The only thing I had to remember what we were now, friends and nothing more. Even so, the beer clouded my mind a bit and as the night proceeded, we had moved closer on the couch while talking about things we used to do as kids.

''Nononono, wait! I have the perfect thing!'' I exclaimed and stood up from the couch, almost stumbling, and ran into my office. It took me a second to find the photo album and bring it back to the couch. I sat down beside him, as he was now sitting on the middle of the couch, and leaned my shoulder against his. ''Look.'' I smiled proudly.

''You kept this?''

''Of course I did! We made this together, why would I throw it out?'' I looked back down at the photo album and we started to look through them. It was our history, our childhood and mid-teens, all in pictures with dates on the back. ''You looked so fucking cute in that school uniform.'' I giggled while looking at the picture from when we started school.

''Shut up. Look at you and your little pigtails.'' He smiled.

I glanced up at him but I couldn't tell if the faint red in his cheeks was there because of the drinking or if he was actually embarrassed.

''Oooh the pigtails.'' I laughed as we continued through the photo album and reached our early teen years.

''Yeah, you never lost your interest in them.'' He chuckled softly. ''Even in high school.''

''Hey, I was cute!'' I protested with a slight frown and looked up at him.

''Yeah, you were.'' He hummed and our eyes met but I looked back down when I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

''Look, here's us at your first judo tournament.''

We both stared at the picture of us standing in an old gym. His arm was around my waist and held me close. He had his eyes closed and his forehead leaned against my head while I was still looking at the camera, smiling.

''That was your first win as well…'' I hummed and took a long sip of my beer.

We finished the album as we shared the last beer. His arm lay on the back of the couch and I had moved to lean against his side. For a while, we simply sat together and enjoyed the silence but Kaiji choose to end that silence by suddenly chuckling.

''Hey, hey… Remember when we did it in the school's locker room?''

I spit out the sip of beer I had in my mouth and afterwards laughed loudly. Despite laughing, my thoughts quickly went back to that evening after a tournament held at our school. Everyone had left and we found ourselves alone in the locker room.

_''Ow, hey.'' I mumbled as my back hit the iron lockers and one of the handles. _

_''Sorry.'' He spoke in between kissing me firmly and letting his hands roam my sides and then thighs. _

_I let out a moan as he grinded against me while his teeth caught my lip before his tongue entered my mouth and began to roam. He was still wearing his judo uniform and his scent had a mix of sweat in it, only making me want him more. My arms were around his neck as he had me pressed against the lockers and his lips kept claiming mine over and over. _

_''Lena…'' He breathed huskily while his lips moved to my neck. ''Can I…?'' _

_All I was able to do was nod and bit my lip to keep my sounds at a minimum. My hands moved to pull my shirt over my head before working on getting his shirt off as well. It was easy to get off and soon enough, his firm chest was pressed against mine and I could feel his erratic breathing. He grinded against me again and I couldn't keep a moan back because of the friction he caused. My fingernails sank into his shoulders while my head fell back against the lockers, breaking our heated kiss. _

_The next thing I knew, he picked me up with ease and his lips moved on to my throat and neck. I swung my legs around him so he could use one of his hands to edge my skirt up and easily move my underwear to the side. His fingers brushed against me and with a trained hand, he did what he knew would make me moan the loudest. His fingers weren't making it easier for me to get rid of the last pieces of clothing on him. With a slight struggle, I finally got the knot in his pants loosened and they fell to the floor. His fingers left me momentarily to pull his boxers down and I swung my arms around his neck again while my back pressed against the cold metal lockers. He took a sharp breath while his lips roughly found mine again and he positioned himself._

''Yeah… I remember that.'' I laughed while I felt my cheeks burn. Nonchalantly, I let my head turn away from him while I drank the rest of the beer. There was no way I would show him my reaction just by remembering that episode. I drank the rest of my beer and frowned slightly. With a slight struggle, I got up from the couch and carefully moved to the kitchen to check my fridge. Once I had done that, a smile appeared on my lips. ''Hey, do you like white wine?'' I asked while pulling the bottle from the fridge. ''I got it from my parents when I moved in here but I didn't have a reason to drink it yet.''

''Well, the night is still young.'' He grinned from the couch.

''I'll take that as a yes then.'' I hummed and found two glasses before moving back to the couch with them and the bottle in my other hand. ''Here, I can't open it.'' I smiled and handed him the bottle.

It opened with a soft pop.

_''Here, this is for you.'' _

_''What is it?'' _

_''It's a promise ring.'' _

_My curios glance moved up to his flushed face and I smiled softly. ''I can see that but what's the promise?'' _

_''That I'll someday get a proper ring and ask you to marry me.'' He smiled in the midst of his embarrassment. _

_My glance fell back down on the silver ring with a little blue stone in the middle. My cheeks began to warm up but the smile never faded. ''I like that promise…'' I murmured softly while I continued to admire the simple but beautiful ring. _

_''That's good…'' The relief was obvious in his voice. _

_I slipped the ring on and started grinning. ''It fits perfectly.'' _

_''Of course, what did you expect? Idiot.'' He hummed and tousled my hair with his large hand. ''Just remember the promise.'' _

_''Of course.'' I grinned and looked up at him. _

_His fingers moved down from my hair to my jaw, tracing it until he reached my chin. His eyes followed his hand as it moved but went back to mine once his thumb had run over my chin. ''Good.'' He murmured softly before leaning down and catching my lips with his. _

A sudden jolt of throbbing pain robbed me of my peaceful dream, leaving me to slowly gaining consciousness and wake up. Almost instantly, the pain hit again and made me cringe slightly. I quickly judged that it was safe to say that I had a headache.

I lay in silence and let my mind start functioning but everything was sped up once I noticed the obvious presence of someone else in my bed. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder and stayed still once I came face to face with the man who was practically spooning me. I swallowed thickly as my mind began to recall what had happened after we had finished that bottle of wine but the memory was fogged. I couldn't remember what had happened after our last glass.

I turned back around as carefully as I could. My hand quickly moved to my lips, it didn't feel like we had kissed, it hadn't been much at least. I let out a soft sigh and let my head fall back down on my pillow. The most reasonable explanation for this was probably me insisting that he stayed over but why he was in my bed and not in the guest room was a mystery.

With a racing heart, I watched his peaceful face as he slept like a baby. Before I knew it, my fingers were softly brushing some of his spiky hair away from his forehead. It reminded me of when we were still together. He could sleep through everything while it didn't take much for me to wake up. It was alright though; it meant that I had the chance to see him like this. His expression was so soft and peaceful, unlike when he was teasing me or just grimacing whenever something didn't suit him. He used to be so childish at times but now he was all grown up and even working as a bodyguard. I frowned slightly. What an idiot, why would he take such a dangerous job? Maybe he had matured much more than I realized?

I let out a soft sigh as he began to shift around. To my luck, his arms left their hold on me and he turned to lie on his back. I took the opportunity to carefully move out of the bed before I would get lost in bittersweet memories again. After finding a sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings, I softly closed the door to the bedroom and moved to the kitchen. Coffee usually helped me through a hangover. It was then my glance moved to the clock hanging on the wall.

It was noon.

''Shit.'' I breathed and momentarily forgot about the coffee but my worry went from the time to the sudden noise I heard from outside.

It was like a loud bang and something being smashed and it startled me. A few seconds later, a thud sounded from the bedroom and the door was almost thrown open. I turned around to see a fully awake Kaiji almost running out of the room while looking around. I figured he was looking for the source of the sound but I was baffled by how quick he had woken up and gotten somewhat dressed. Sure, his belt wasn't closed and his T-shirt was wrinkled, but he was fully clothed. The bodyguard training had apparently turned him better at getting up in the morning, much to my surprise considering my experience with him in the morning.

''What was that? Are you okay?'' He asked once his glance found me and I snapped out of my thoughts.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' I swallowed and looked at the only door to my apartment. ''I'm pretty sure it came from outside.''

''Right. I'll go check and you stay here, got it?'' His voice was surprisingly serious and he had a matching look in his eyes. After I had nodded, he quickly put on his shoes and went outside, closing the door behind him.

I stood still as I waited for him to return and if there would be anymore sounds. Everything remained quiet and all I could hear was him moving down the metal stairs outside.

Since when had he gotten so serious? The only other times I had seen him like that were whenever he had a match or was training for one. It seemed like a whole new side of him and I couldn't help but be impressed. Yes, he had definitively matured a lot more since we were teenagers.

After a few more minutes, I heard him come back up the stairs and I watched the door as he stepped inside. He had a slightly worried expression on but he seemed mostly annoyed.

''I didn't remember this as a troublesome neighborhood.'' He hummed and kicked off his shoes.

''It's not. What happened?'' I asked with a puzzled look.

''Someone trashed your mailbox; it's been removed from the wall and pried open with a crowbar or something.''

''Seriously?''

He nodded.

''That's… unusual…'' I mumbled, not sure what to do with the information.

''Did anything strange happen here?''

''No, not really…'' I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as he looked at me. ''Everything's been quiet and there's only been the regulars to the bookstore, plus a few kids.'' I shrugged.

''Are you sure that you didn't piss anyone off?'' At first I thought it was meant as a joke, but both his expression and voice stayed serious.

''I… no, I haven't…'' I mumbled while looking down, trying to recall my weeks in details. ''Wait,'' I looked back up at him when I remembered something, ''I got this brown envelope with no name or anything on it. It was in my mailbox yesterday. I thought it was strange but I forgot about it when you called.''

''An envelope? What was in it?'' I could tell he was getting more worried and it only made me nervous.

''Nothing. Just a USB stick with nothing special on it.''

''Show me.''

It took me a few seconds before I nodded and moved to the next room to find my laptop. What if this was actually something really serious? I shook my head, such ridicules thoughts. Everything was probably a misunderstanding, I told myself as I brought my laptop along with the USB stick back to Kaiji, who hadn't moved one bit. The serious expression was still on his face as I put the laptop down on the kitchen table and turned it on.

We stood in silence as it came to life and he didn't move as he watched me plug in the USB stick and open the document on it. I turned it around so it faced him and looked at him nervously.

''There's nothing else on the USB. Just this document with a bunch of names I don't know.'' I spoke as he moved closer and his eyes scanned the list while he scrolled down.

Once he reached the last page, his expression changed from serious to surprised and he looked back up at me. ''You're sure this is everything?''

''Yes.'' I nodded faintly.

Within the next few seconds, he had grabbed the USB stick, dropped it in his pocket and was grabbing his coat while stepping into his shoes.

''What's going on?'' I asked, obviously worried by his sudden haste.

''Nothing. Just stay here until I call you.''

''Kaiji-''

''Just stay here, alright?'' The way he looked at me made me shut up and silently nod after a few more seconds. ''Good. I'll call you later.'' He was already on his way out as he spoke.

I followed him out on the stairs and watched as he almost ran down them.

''Kaiji!'' I called out his name as he reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to round the corner.

He stopped just before we would have gotten out of sight and looked up at me. ''Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. Just stay here.'' He smiled reassuringly and I felt myself calm down a bit.

''Okay.'' I somewhat smiled at him and then watched as he disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

I waited on the stairs for a couple of minutes before exhaling and going back inside. Everything had suddenly turned strange. It was the first time I had seen him act like that and I couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong. It was like the cold breeze followed me inside and stayed with me as I finally decided to brew some coffee. Maybe it would help me with my headache but I mostly hoped that it would chase some of that coldness away.


	3. Chapter 3

The little calmness I could achieve only lasted for about two hours. My chaotic thoughts kept me restless and I couldn't stop thinking about it or keep myself distracted for very long. So after those two hours, I decided to go against Kaiji's orders as I judged it safe enough to go grocery shopping. It would be fine, the store was only a few streets away and it wasn't like I needed a lot.

Getting outside helped a bit but the bad feeling quickly got accompanied by the one of being watched. I walked quickly to the store, never really daring to look over my shoulder because I kept expecting someone to be there, as ridicules as that was.

I let out a sigh as I stopped on the sidewalk. I looked both ways as I intended to cross the road and accidently made eye contact with someone standing on the other side of the road. He looked older than me and he was smoking a cigarette while standing a little further down the sidewalk next to the store. It only lasted a second, the typical, random way of meeting a strangers eyes and then looking away as if you got caught doing something you weren't allowed. It always left me wondering why the other person had been looking at me in the first place, but then again, I was also looking at them.

Doing my best to look normal, I crossed the street and kept my eyes locked on the store's entrance. It was reassuring to be in a place with other people but without it being crowded and I could already feel myself getting relaxed. I grabbed a basket and tried to remember what I had decided to buy without getting distracted by anything else. Before I knew it, I had momentarily forgotten about the USB stick as I was discussing with myself which brand of coffee I should get while walking down the shelves. But my calm was really only momentarily as my phone started to ring.

''Hello?'' I answered without bothering to check the screen and continued to look down the shelves.

''Yeah hey, it's me.'' Kaiji hummed from the other end. ''I checked that document and pulled some favors from a guy I know at the police.''

''Police?''

''Yeah. This could be pretty serious so I'm coming over as quick as I can.''

''Just give me ten minutes and I'll be back.''

''Back? You left your apartment?''

''I just went to get some things.'' I hummed and tried to sound innocent while I turned around. I put the coffee down into the basket and was about to walk towards the checkout when I noticed something. The same man from outside was staring at me from the end of aisle but he adverted his eyes once I made eye contact with him. He quickly took a few a few steps and vanished from my view.

''I told you not to leave your apartment!'' He groaned annoyed but all I could think about was how that man had been staring at me.

''W-when you said this could be something serious, how serious did you mean?'' I swallowed and lowered my voice.

''Serious as in you should listen to what I say and not wander off! Why?''

''I… A man was staring at me outside and now he did it again inside the store.'' I mumbled and looked around, now feeling afraid.

''Where are you?''

''It's a convenience store a few streets away from my apartment. I'm pretty sure the street is called Kaigan.''

''Just stay there and I'll come get you.''

''Please don't hang up.'' I whispered without realizing it and felt some heat rise to my face when I heard myself.

''I won't. Keep talking to me.''

''I don't know what to say.'' I mumbled and looked around. ''I'm scared.'' I breathed and started to walk to the checkout.

''Just stay calm. I'm on my way.'' I could hear how his breathing had quickened and a car honked in the background. ''What did you buy?''

''Um…'' I looked down into the basket while starting to put the groceries on the conveyor belt. As I started naming everything, I looked up and tried to smile at the young cashier and tried to casually look over my shoulder when the next costumer walked up behind me.

It was him.

''Lena, keep talking to me.''

''Yes, sorry.'' I breathed as I looked back at the cashier once she began to scan the groceries. ''I'm-I'm paying now.'' I stuttered and started to look for my wallet.

I could feel my hands shaking.

''I'll be right outside when you're done.'' He huffed.

''Thanks.'' I managed to smile at the cashier and handed her the money but the smile vanished when she gave me the change. I didn't waste any time and quickly collected the few items. I tried to walk out in the most normal way I could but I knew I was walking unusually quick. I bit into my lip as soon as I saw him running towards me across the parking lot. ''Kaiji.'' I exhaled deeply and had never felt so relieved in my life, momentarily forgetting about everything else. ''You're here…'' I mumbled and stood still as his arms moved around me and I was pulled against his chest.

''Yes. It's fine now, everything is fine.'' He breathed against my ear, low and calm.

In that moment, I didn't even think about the fact that I was being held by him; all I could think about was his actual presence.

''Just get me home.'' I shook against his chest and closed my eyes.

''Of course.''

''So… what's all this about?'' I asked from my seat on the couch and looked up at him. The cup of coffee still warm in my hands despite it being untouched so far.

''You're being watched.''

''Watched…'' I repeated and looked down.

''Listen,'' He spoke as he sat down next to me but I kept looking down. ''I asked around and used a few favors in the police department. That list on the USB stick is far more important than I thought. It's not random names at all. They're all names of people who have something to do with a criminal group called Wolves.''

''So they're after me because I've seen that list?'' I laughed in disbelief but stopped once I saw his serious expression. ''Seriously? This sounds like the plot in some awful action movie.'' I raised my voice in disbelief and stood up from the couch.

''Sit back down.'' His hand grabbed my wrist and he gave it a soft yank. He let out a sigh when I finally did as he said and sat back down. ''I know what it sounds like, believe me, but you can't afford to be stubborn now.'' His voice was harsh but I knew he was right. ''The police are after them and as far as I was told, they're getting close. Subaru is already acting as bodyguard for a man who is on that list, just in case they get provoked to act.''

''What are you saying?''

''It's a hit list. All they know is that you've seen that list and that makes you an important factor in their operations. The package was in your mailbox by mistake but this group never leaves mistakes.''

''You're making it sound like they're going to…'' For some reason, I was back to laughing in denial and looked at him, waiting for him to say it was all a joke or a misunderstanding, but his expression never changed. ''… kill me.'' I swallowed and felt my face go pale.

''They will try.'' His voice was small now, maybe even a bit scared.

''What…'' I breathed soundlessly and stood up.

He didn't try to stop me this time.

''That man in the store… he _was_ watching me…'' I mumbled as I walked towards the kitchen. ''Oh God, they know what I look like, where I live…. Where I…'' I swallowed hard and felt a pair of hands carefully touch my shoulders. ''What do I do?'' I quietly asked while slowly turning around, meeting his grey eyes.

''It's fine, I'll protect you.'' He hummed as he once again pulled me against him.

I didn't know what to say and closed my eyes. I knew he could feel how I was shaking in his arms.

Two days later, I stood on my guest room and watched as he threw the sports bag on the bed.

''You know, when you said that you would protect me, this really wasn't what I had in mind.'' I mumbled from the doorway.

''I can't protect you unless I'm at the same location as you are.''

''True… but-''

''Lena, I've already told you how serious this is.'' He sighed and looked over his shoulder. ''Besides, we basically lived together before you moved and it's only for a week.'' He smiled.

''Let me refresh your memory. We were teenagers that snuck inside each other's room, I doubt that counts as living together.'' I smiled back.

''I hated when we had to sleep at your place.'' He chuckled.

''You got real good at climbing that tree though.'' I laughed as I thought back to how he used to climb the tree outside my window to get inside whenever he spent the night. ''Hey remember when you fell down from it?''

He stopped unpacking and looked at me, his face faintly red. ''Of course. That was your fault.'' He grumbled and started unpacking again.

''My fault? You'd climbed that tree since we were kids and you still managed to fall as a fourteen year old.'' I snickered.

''Yeah well, don't tell a man something like that when he's climbing a tree.''

''I just told you that I was ready.''

''Precisely.'' He sighed and rolled his shoulders before turning around and looking at me. ''So, what now?''

''You can help me cook dinner.'' I smiled and shrugged.

''Sure. Let me just change first.''

I nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me. It was strange, suddenly having him in the next room. I took a deep breath before moving to the kitchen. I put my hair into a bun before starting to find what I needed from the refrigerator.

I heard the door open behind me and then footsteps followed, but I didn't react to his approach before he stood next to me. I looked up at him as he stood next to me and leaned against the top cabinets. He had switched from his usual suit to a pair of black jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. For a second, I simply stared at his defined arms and the way the T-shirt hugged his firm chest. Then I forced myself to look back down at my hands.

''So what are we making?''

''Stew.'' I smiled.

''Great.'' He smirked.

His presence was both calming me but it also reminded me of why he was here in the first place. I still had a hard time believing it, especially since there hadn't been anything strange since the episode with the man in the store. Everything had been normal but I felt strange, watched. As if I knew I had to be afraid and cautious, but then again, I didn't have any other proof for it.

Then again, I couldn't say I didn't like having him there. After two calm days, the way we functioned together was making me question everything again and I was back to my 'what if' thoughts. I had pushed most of them away during the past years, but now that we were pretty much living together, I couldn't stop myself from thinking those thoughts again.

It should have been like this. We should have been like this.

Preparing meals together, arguing over what we should watch during the evenings and joking around like I had never left. Maybe we could save it. Save us. But then again, all those memories that kept me warm at night were fifteen years old and those of a teenager. Things had changed between us but it was getting harder and harder to accept.

The nights were actually the worst part of it. I knew he was right in the next room, so goddamn close, but I couldn't go in there.

I swallowed as I turned in my bed, now lying on my back and staring at the ceiling. My right hand moved to my chest and I clutched the shirt I was wearing. Why couldn't I just continue to see him as an old friend? Everything would be so much easier and less hurtful. Then again, had I ever really just seen him anything else than the most important piece of me?

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, struggling with holding tears at bay.

Oh God, I just wanted him back.

I exhaled deeply and would have turned to my side if it wasn't for the sound of a door creaking. I caught my breath and sat up, a voice telling me maybe it was the man I had just been thinking about. But I was staring at nothing but darkness. I sat and stared at the closed door while my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, but there was still nothing there. I sighed and was about to lie back down when I heard the sound of creaking again.

That was when I remembered that my window made the same sound.

I turned around quickly, not knowing what to expect other than something unsettling.

The first thing I saw was the metal glistening in the pale moonlight, then a pair of eyes watching me.

I sat completely still as I stared at him. I knew I was supposed to scream or yell, but my mouth was utterly dry. His eyes were as black as his hair and his glance was deadest on me. I watched him take a step closer to me and I finally brought myself to move just a bit, pushing myself closer to the edge of the bed.

''It's a shame one of our guys messed up. If he hadn't, a pretty little thing like you would never have ended up in a mess like this.'' His voice was smooth and low, sending chills down my spine.

_Scream. _

I remembered to breathe once he spoke and this time nearly fell of the bed as he took another step.

''Well, that guy has been taken care off, all that's left…'' A small smile played on his lips now. ''Is you.''

**_Scream. _**

I swallowed loudly while blood pumped in my ears and my pulse was racing.

When he took another step, I finally opened my mouth and screamed his name as loud as I could. Everything next happened in a blur. The intruder sneered darkly and moved the few meters between me and him while I scrambled to get off the bed and out the room. I already knew I was too slow and somewhat just waited for the iron grip on my shoulder and then the following yank. I fell down, hard, and let out whimper while he leaned in over me, the knife looking grotesquely beautiful in the darkness. My wrist was grabbed and I noticed the feeling of leather touching my skin. The hold was used to turn me over and I met his cold eyes. I saw the way he was looking at me, as if I was nothing but an inconvenience to him and that I had to be dealt with. When he raised his knife, I quickly closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next.

So I heard it instead.

I heard the door being thrown open while my name was yelled loudly, then almost instantly, a gunshot and the intruder groaning. I curled into a ball when the weight on top of me disappeared and listened to my own panicked breathing and then the scattered footsteps, Kaiji yelling and then strange sounds moving outside. I lay as still as I could while I felt my heart race against my ribcage and did not move before I could feel a pair of hands grab my shoulder.

I moved before I really knew it then, sitting up before throwing my arms around his neck. I clung to him in desperation while I felt my whole body starting to shake uncontrollably and the tears fell down my cheeks.

''Hey, hey, it's alright.'' He whispered and held me tightly against his chest. ''It's alright.''

Far out in the distance, I could hear the sirens approaching.

I sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me and a cup of coffee in my hands that had gone cold a while ago. My mouth was still dry and I stared straight ahead while listening to the loud chatter in the background. Kaiji was still talking to the police and despite not listening to the voices, I could hear from the tone he was using that he wasn't happy.

I pulled the blanket tighter around me and closed my eyes, trying to zone out the sound of them speaking and forgetting about those dark eyes watching me. I felt my lip quiver once they wouldn't leave my thoughts.

''Lena?''

I reluctantly looked up and met Kaiji's worried eyes.

''What?'' I asked hoarsely.

He let out a small sigh before sitting down beside me, carefully watching me.

''You should get some sleep.''

I blinked several times before looking at the door and noticed the lack of police.

''Come on.''

I looked back at him but my eyes shifted to my bedroom soon after.

''No.'' I murmured.

''Why not?''

''Because… I'm scared.'' I whispered and kept my eyes away from him.

He stayed silent for a short time but eventually, he let out a soft sigh. The next thing I knew, his hands moved beneath me and he picked me up without much trouble.

''Kaiji!'' I gasped once I realized what he was doing and looked up at him. ''What are you doing?''

''If you're too scared to sleep on your own, then you can sleep with me.'' He hummed, sounding embarrassed, and his cheeks got a bit of color. ''Your bedroom or mine?''

''You're calling it yours now?'' I somehow found a small smile.

''Just make up your mind and we can discuss that later.'' He smiled gently.

''Yours then. I hummed and leaned my head against his chest. ''You didn't have to carry me.''

''It's fine…''

I closed my eyes and stayed silent then.

He carried me inside his room and put me down on the bed as if I was a child. I looked up at him while he was still leaning in over me and I felt my heart skip a beat or two. He was so close I could feel his breath and I had to look down out of embarrassment.

''Thanks.'' I mumbled and moved beneath the blanket.

He let out a soft hum while he moved down beside me and I felt his warm presence. I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes but I couldn't relax.

''Kaiji?''

''Yeah?''

''Could you do me a favor?''

''Of course.''

I swallowed as I couldn't say it and just moved instead. I moved up beside him, leaning my head down on his shoulder. ''Please let me stay like this.'' I whispered and then bit my lip.

''Anything for you.'' He whispered back and moved his arm around me, carefully pulling me closer to him.

It was what I needed to calm down and relax completely. It didn't take long before I knew I was dozing off but just before everything turned dark, I felt what I knew was a soft kiss on my temple and I let out a small sigh.

Maybe he knew how much I needed him.


End file.
